In element mounting on a wiring substrate, specifically in order to mount a large number of fine elements, it is necessary to mount the elements on the wiring substrate with high accuracy. Accordingly, there have been proposed various technologies of element mounting on the wiring substrate (refer to Patent Literature 1).